


A Writer's Block.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, future job au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji is a writer. He has to sumbit his next chapter in two days and he is completely out of inspiration. Stuck on the same part. An unusual visit to an old bookstore may hint more than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Writer's Block.

This is actually a oneshot series I will be writing, haven't decided if I will post them all together just yet. Though I hope you enjoy this one! :)

\---------

 

**The clock ticked in the wall, as a young girl with long magenta hair moved through the halls of the mansion she lived since she was a child. Her movements were graceful like she was dancing as she walked deeper in the darkness. A sob escaped her lips as she was forced to see another creature creep from the abyss, it was pure white with eyes colored red, she hugged her doll scared biting her lip.**  
 **“G-G-Go away!” She exclaimed as the walls started suffocating her, she felt her breath being taken away as those crimson eyes paralyzed her body, her heart was beating like a hammer. A shiver run down her spine as her own eyes met with crimson. A knife.**  
 **“N-No, no pleas-“ Then the colors around her changed, everything was becoming more and more like black until red flashed in front of her and she felt a strange pain in her chest, she looked down to see that her doll was left in shreds and that her pretty white dress had become red. She looked up with her eyes filled with fear as the creature smiled at her evilly.**  
His fingertips left the keyboard as he glanced at it deep in thought, it was not good enough. He tapped his fingers trying to think of what he should do afterwards, he had been stuck for several days on the same part. His editor was already complaining about it. He took a sip from his coffee as he exhaled. Black eyes turned to look outside the window it was a cold night of December, not the best weather to walk around in Tokyo but well….maybe some fresh air would help him concentrate?  
He stood up and headed to wear a grey coat with a black scarf with several white drawings that seemed like crosses, he grabbed his boots and took a deep breath as he walked out of his porch after three days of being stuck inside. The cold made him freeze for a moment before he glanced around. His street was empty, not many people would attempt to walk around at that time but that didn’t stop him from doing so.  
His steps were light and swift as he walked across the bridge, the cold wind caressing his face. He  _so_  was going to drink some hot coffee after getting at his destination -It didn’t matter that he had drank one just some minutes ago.- His eyes focused on the small shop down the corner, it was one that not many would notice.  
‘Heart sung Stories.’Was what the brown sign said as he stepped in, bowing his head slightly to the owner who smiled at him “I see you are here again, Akaashi-kun.” He nodded “Indeed. I would like to see something actually.” And with that he moved deeper into the building. From the outside you wouldn’t notice but actually this place was pretty big. Huge libraries filled with books of any type surrounded him, as he inhaled its smell. Oh how he adored that odor of old books. He closed his eyes and blindly he reached for a shelf. His fingertips touched a small cover and he pulled it out.  
Grey hues fluttered open as his gaze fell on a tiny dark green cover. He raised an eyebrow, this was unusual. It was an old book and the title couldn’t be seen clearly, he headed to the librarian confused “Sir, what is this book?” He questioned titling his head slightly as his voice betrayed that he was kind of curious.  
“Ah this one?” The old man leaned closer “It’s very old one…I think it was supposed to be a diary from 150 years ago? It was a pretty rare find actually…I think it was donated? The writing is rather nice in it.” Akaashi started taking a look at the pages, with a frown on his face, something sparked his interest.  
“I will like to take this, I will return it once I finish it.” He stated seriously as the librarian smiled at him “Of course, Akaashi-kun, just let me check the number.” The older man nodded “Alright, have a good time reading it!” And with that the black haired male exited the shop and went out in the cold.  
He was going to head back. Oh he still hadn’t gotten that coffee. Well, since he went outside it would be good enough to go to a café for now. His steps led him to a cozy café down the street called “Camelia.” He entered inside, the café was European style and tried to mimic the European palaces and stuff though it was just an imitation, it impressed Akaashi making  him think that going to Europe would actually be rather nice.  
He ordered a nice cup of coffee and enjoyed the warmth it gave him, soon his mobile phone rang disturbing the peace and quiet in the café, he blinked as he saw who it was and sighed. Did he really do this again? That idiot friend of his Bokuto had sent a snapchat of him standing near the building that was covered in flames.  
 _Akaashi wrote “Go do your job instead of taking pics.”_  
 _Bokuto wrote “Akaashi, that’s mean!I already took care of it!”_  
A sigh escaped his lips then his attention fell on the flames, maybe. Maybe he could do that! He paid for his coffee and headed back to his house and started writing. Soon he was smiling brightly as he held the small book in his hand.  
“Are you  a lucky charm or something?” He muttered pleasantly surprised as he chuckled and fell asleep on his desk.  
That night he dreamt of a place he knew far too well.  
He was standing in front of a huge mansion, the door was open inviting him inside this world. At the corner of his eye, he noticed a young girl with long magenta hair giggling at him as she held a small doll in her hands, but then she vanished. His footsteps echoed in the silence of the night as the moonlight upon him and the clock ticked on the wall. The rhythm it always sang was repeating once again like an endless circle. Suddenly he froze being unable to move as the world around him twisted, he shivered, his breath hitched in his throat as he felt that danger was approaching.  
The young girl laughed again and then said “You can’t find me William!” And Akaashi blinked rapidly…William. The image of a black haired boy his height with a calm expression appeared on his mind. William was the first character he had created after Alice...it was  her older brother…So that meant that this girl was Alice, the main character in his story. What was going on?  
He looked around him, as the creak of a door opening echoed in his ears and then he looked back, his hands reaching for the sword, that was on his waist. A highpitched scream was heard and he froze “Alice?!” He screamed and found his way to the hallway where the portraits of their ancestors were hang, on the end of it, he saw a young girl with red hues gasping for breath as finally her heart gave in. A pool of blood surrounded her, he fell to the floor. As his breath hitched in his throat, he heard a whisper and a hand reached out to him “William…I am here…” The young girl stood up and smiled at her with blood dripping from her hands “I am alive.” And with that she launched forward and touched him. Her hand was cold. Cold as ice.   
This was not Alice. He reached for his sword and with ease buried inside the body of his sister who cried out in pain”W-W-Willliam.” She stuttered out with a raspy voice as his whole body shook but his gaze was cold “Impostor. Die in hell.” The former soldier took his sword out of the body and watched as it melted to a shadow and disappeared into the night. He looked out of the window and then thunder struck. A gunshot was heard. And that was the last thing he could remember.  
-  
Akaashi woke up covered in sweat, he ran to his laptop and started typing his dream to the computer, trying to remember every single detail, how it was like to hear the scream, the cold touch, the gunshot and then smiled satisfied.  
 _“Finally.”_ He had finished this chapter, he looked at the small book that was next to his bed, something was written on it now.  
 **“Your story.”**  
 **The end.**


End file.
